


In from the Cold

by roswolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ichigo's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswolf/pseuds/roswolf
Summary: When Ichigo answers his door, he isn't expecting Grimmjow. Let alone what's in the man's arms.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: GrimmIchi Bing - Mini Collection





	In from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo. Written for the GrimmIchi Big Bang 2021 Bing collection. Prompt was "Animal"

A banging on the door of his apartment was what let Ichigo know that had fallen asleep at his table. With a groan, he unfolded himself and shuffled to open the door before it was beaten down. “I hear you, I hear you.” He fumbled for the chain and then unlocked the handle before pulling the metal slab open. 

As soon as the door was open, Grimmjow stormed in, toeing his boots off sloppily as he had his arms wrapped around a bundle of some kind. “About damn time you opened the damn door. Don’t you know it’s cold out there?” 

Blinking away the last of his sleep, Ichigo shut the door and moved Grimmjow’s boots to the side so they weren’t a tripping hazard. “Are you...you’re in a gigai.” He finally got a good look at the blue haired man, taking in the long scar that sat in place of bone on his right cheek. Grimmjow’s arms were exposed and his coat was holding whatever was in his arms. “What’s in your coat?” 

Grimmjow barely resisted the urge to stomp over to the lone armchair in Ichigo’s tiny living room to lay his bundle down with the greatest of care. “It was all alone, the rest were dead.” 

‘It’ was a scrawny kitten, barely old enough to have its eyes and ears fully opened. It squeaked as loud as it could, but didn’t move from the warm coat. Ichigo came over to Grimmjow’s side and gently picked the little creature up. “The mom was dead, you said? We need to get some kitten formula.” Not like he knew where to get it from. “And it needs a bath, too. Make sure there’s no fleas or anything.” 

There was a low growl, and then Grimmjow was taking the kitten from Ichigo’s hands to cradle it to his chest. “Then go get some. Ain’t like I’ve got money. Just...couldn’t leave the little guy.”

As much as he wanted to, Ichigo carefully didn’t laugh or coo over Grimmjow cuddling the kitten. He reached for his phone to look up where he could get kitten formula. “Fine, fine. I’ll go get some kitten formula. Use the kitchen sink to wash it, but don’t get the water too hot. It’s so small, it won’t take much.” 

“Fine. Now go get it some food. It’s hungry.” 

By the time Ichigo got back to his apartment, now armed with formula and a bottle, as well as a small litter box, he was frozen. “Fuck it’s cold out. Has the kitten peed or anything yet?” 

There was no answer from Grimmjow, just the sight of him with his shoulders hunched over the tiny excuse for a counter in the kitchen. Coming over, Ichigo had to bite his lip to contain any noises at the sight before him. Grimmjow had the little thing wrapped up in a dish towel and was… was he… “Are you chuffing at the kitten?” 

Instantly, Grimmjow had the tiny bundle clutched to his chest and he glared darkly at Ichigo. His cheeks were growing dark, making his estigma deepen in color as well. “S-shut up! Did you get food for ‘er or not?” 

It was cute and Ichigo couldn’t help grinning at him. “I’m not saying it was a bad thing. And yes, I did get food. And a small litter pan for her for when she can go on her own.” He started to unpack the shopping bag and grabbed the jar of formula powder. “You did say the kitten’s a girl, right?” 

“Yeah. Gonna name her Pantera.” It was a strong name for the little fuzzball to grow into. “She did the whole...y’know, while I was washin’ her.” The dish towel was damp, so he took her out of it and held her to his chest. 

It was adorable that Grimmjow had named the kitten after his sword, and Ichigo couldn’t stop smiling as he followed the directions on the formula container to mix up a bottle. “Above the sink in the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet, there’s a red rubber hot water bottle. If you go get it, we can use it to keep her warm. I’ll have her bottle ready soon.”

“Then you can go get it while I feed her.” While he didn’t know what a hot water bottle was, he did know that there was a kotatsu only a few feet away. Grimmjow went over and sat down, sticking his legs under it. And then he laid down on his back and pulled the blanket up to his chest so that the kitten was able to get some of the warm air. 

When he brought the bottle over, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a raised brow. “How are your legs not sticking out the other side?” 

Grimmjow swiped the small bottle from Ichigo’s hand and gave the nipple to Pantera with the utmost care. When she latched on and started to suckle he smiled the softest, warmest smile Ichigo had ever seen. “My legs are crossed, dumbass.” 

Ichigo just shook his head and got up to get the hot water bottle. “You know, it’s a good thing my apartment allows cats, since I apparently have two now.” He didn’t see the middle finger being shown to his back. 


End file.
